skrzydla_ogniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mroczny Prześladowca
Mroczny Prześladowca ''(ang. Darkstalker)'' [poprawnie Prześladowca Mroku] to mający przeszło dwa tysiące lat Nocoskrzydły animus. Obecnie wybudził się ze snu wywołanego przeklętą bransoletą i szuka pomocy u drugiego w Pyrrii smoka umiejącego czytać w myślach. W historii przetrwał jedynie dzięki kilku zwojom i opowieściom Nocoskrzydłych, według których często bawił się ofiarą zanim ją zabijał. Niepewność Nocoskrzydłych co do jego śmierci i strach przed jego mocą są przyczyną, dla której znalazły się na Wulkanicznej Wyspie i zaprzestały dbania o moce. Opis Został wymieniony z wyglądu tylko raz, podczas koszmaru Strażniczki Pełni (ang. Moonwatcher). Musi być niezwykle duży, bo smoczyca porównywała go do góry, a jego łapy we śnie były ogromne. Nocoskrzydła przez moment zauważyła smugę czerni i srebra, więc Darkstalker musi mieć wygląd podobny do typowych Nocoskrzydłych. Na jednym ze zwojów został opisany jako przystojny, królewski i ,,ciemny". Miał tam też srebrne łzy w kącikach oczu. Wygląd z bazy ujawniony jest w tomie Darkstalker Legends lub książce IX "Talons of Power" Charakter Darkstalker to ambitny, błyskotliwy smok. Zdawał się być urodzony do władzy, a rozkazy wydawał z łatwością, co chwila zabraniając Strażniczce Pełni (ang. Moonwatcher) wyjawiania jakiegokolwiek sekretu. W młodości pragnął rozwijać swoje umiejętności za wszelką cenę, co przypłacił śpiączką, więc można nazwać go nieco lekkomyślnym lub zbyt ufnym przyjaciołom. Dziś jest o wiele bardziej ostrożny, nie chce zaprzepaścić swojej ostatniej nadziei na wolność i stara się chronić Moonwatcher przed wszelkimi zagrożeniami, ale może przemawiać przez niego desperacja. Jest strasznie samotny, bo wszyscy, których znał zginęli wiele tysięcy lat temu, a obecnie ma kontakt tylko z młodym, nocoskrzydłym smoczęciem. Czuje się zdradzony przez starych przyjaciół, których gorzko wspomina. Nie żałuje morderstwa ojca, bo szczerze go nienawidził. Biografia Przeszłość Darkstalker urodził się 2000'' ''lat temu (ok. 3012 rok po Wypaleniu). Był pierwszym znanym animusem w plemieniu Nocoskrzydłych, a na dodatek potrafił doskonale czytać w myślach i zaglądać w przyszłość. Żeby nauczyć go władania nad magią, przysłano do niego Sążnia (ang. Fathom), morskoskrzydłego animusa, który widział już cenę mocy u swojego dziadka, Albatrosa, podczas Masakry Królewskiego Rodu Morskoskrzydłych. Początkowo to działało, smoki się zaprzyjaźniły, a do ich dwójki wkrótce dołączyła Jasnowidzka (ang. Clearsight), ukochana Darkstalker'a. Nocoskrzydły wykonał dla nich trzy Senne Wehikuły, żeby mogli razem rozmawiać bez względu na odległość, a potem zaklął całą swoją moc w zwoju, żeby nie marnować duszy. Niestety, jego ambicje zaczęły przerażać inne smoki. Sprawił, że stał się nieśmiertelny, zamordował własnego ojca i pragnął obalić królową. Fathom go ostrzegał, ale Darkstalker zignorował przyjaciela i dalej dążył do zaspokojenia nieskończonej ambicji. Zrozpaczony Morskoskrzydły stworzył więc zapinaną bransoletę i wykorzystując Clearsight uśpił na dwa tysiące lat swojego dawnego przyjaciela. ,,Najjaśniejsza Noc" Po raz pierwszy wspomniano o nim w ,,Najjaśniejszej Nocy", podczas kłótni Łowcy, Ostrozębej i Silnoskrzydłego na temat napisu zostawionego przez Słonko. Piaskoskrzydła hybryda podczas kradzieży Obsydianowego Zwierciadła postanowiła nastraszyć trzy Nocoskrzydłe pisząc na głazie ,,ZAWRÓĆCIE. LECICIE KU WŁASNEJ ŚMIERCI.", a smoki prze omyłkę uznały autora groźby za Dalkstarker'a i spanikowały przypominając sobie legendy o duchu. Ostrozęba na próżno próbowała uspokoić Łowcę i Silnoskrzydłego, mówiąc, że Darkstalker nie żyje od bardzo dawna. Potem Silnoskrzydły odpowiedział, wspominając o tym, że faktycznie pogrzebano smoka z legend, ale dla Nocoskrzydłe zawsze wiedziały o jego przyszłym powrocie i zemście. ,,Przebudzenie Pełni" Darkstalker po raz pierwszy pojawia się podczas kłótni Karneoli (ang. Carnelian) z Morskoskrzydłym, nawiązując telepatyczny kontakt ze Strażniczką Pełni (ang. Moonwatcher) pytając ją o wiek i imię. Potem, kiedy Kinkażu namawia Moonwatcher do obejrzenia biblioteki, wspomina o ich możliwej współpracy. W czasie snu Nocoskrzydłej, ratuje ją od koszmarów i rozmawia o tym, że powinno się kogoś porządnie ukarać za nienauczenie smoczycy telepatii. Po raz pierwszy ze wszystkich innych smoków mówi o jej zdolnościach jako o darze i podnosi ją na duchu. Zdziwił się, że od Wypalenia minęło aż 5012 lat. Potem, przed polowaniem Moonwatcher z Tsunami, ostrzega ją, że jej nowi przyjaciele mogą ją zdradzić. Po powrocie do Akademii pokazuje jej, jak kontrolować telepatię. Nocoskrzydła postanawia zbadać przeszłość Dalkstarker'a czytając zwój poświęcony animusom. Dowiaduje się o historii smoka (patrz:Przeszłość) i dochodzi do wniosku, że magiczna bransoleta, przedmiot, który miał go uśpić, została zniszczony przez ostatnie trzęsienia ziemi. Nocoskrzydły twierdzi, że jest gdzieś zakopany i prosi Moonwatcher o pomoc. Podczas paniki po przybyciu Groźby, sugeruje, żeby Nocoskrzydła skupiła się na najspokojniejszej osobie w jej otoczeniu. Potem dziwi się, że nie potrafi odczytać myśli Żółwia (an. Turtle) i Onyksy (an. Onyx). Podczas lekcji historii z Płetwonogiem, smoczyca pyta Darkstalker'a, dlaczego nie może sam się uwolnić, skoro jest potężnym animusem, a on opowiada jak przelał swoją moc do pewnego przedmiotu, żeby nie tracić duszy. Potem starała się wypytać Potężnego Szpona o przeszłość Darkstalker'a, a ten przerażony opowiada jak animus zabił dwadzieścia smoków za pomocą samego umysłu, ale Nocoskrzydły protestuje, mówiąc, że tylko dwa. Następnie wyjaśnia Moonwatcher, że moce Nocoskrzydłych biorą się z księżycy, a potem żałuje Gwiezdnego Lotnika, który mógłby doskonale czytać w myślach i przepowiadać przyszłość, gdyby wykluł się pod gołym niebem. Chwilę przed zamachem w jaskini historycznej, odradza smoczycy ryzykowanie życia, a potem stara się ją uspokoić. Każe jej okłamać przyjaciół, żeby tylko nie wyjawiła swoich mocy. Potem doradza, aby zostawiła wszystko i go uwolniła. Po odkryciu mocy gwiezdnego ognia, nakazuje je zachować ten sekret w tajemnicy, ale Moonwatcher go ignoruje. Potem wyjaśnia jej, że magicznym przedmiotem, do którego przelał swoją moc jest zwój. Mówi też, że znajduje się pod ziemią i jest wiecznie głodny. Proponuje jej podarowanie talizmanu w zamian za wolność. Podczas zdawania relacji Ghibliemu przez Moonwatcher, nakazuje smoczycy zachować w tajemnicy gwiezdny ogień, a ta niechętnie go słucha. Kiedy telepatka biegła na pomoc Gwiezdnemu Lotnikowi, zabronił jej jakiejkolwiek interwencji, ale tym razem smoczyca ignoruje go i ratuje Ghibliego. Później nie był też zadowolony z jej decyzji opowiedzenia o swoich mocach Słonku i zakazuje jej mówienia o gwiezdnym ogniu, choć Moonwatcher znowu go nie słucha. Po znalezieniu Zimy (ang. Winter) nie chce, żeby zostawiła go samego, bo w Królestwie Lodu nie da rady się z nią komunikować, jednak zgadza się po obietnicy Moonwatcher o szukaniu talizmanu. Relacje Strażniczka Pełni (ang. Moonwatcher) Rozmawia z nią i pragnie, by go uwolniła. Chwali ją i pomaga w nauce telepatii, dzięki czemu zaskarbił jej przyjaźń. Odradzał jej wielu decyzji i nie chciał wyjawiać sekretu gwiezdnego ognia. Ufa jej i nie chce, żeby odleciała do Królestwa Lodu, poza zasięg jego myśli, bo jest jedyną żyjącą istotą mogącą z nim rozmawiać. Bronił ją też przed wizjami. Możliwe jednak, że udaje przyjaźń z czystej desperacji, którą ujawnia po tym, jak Moonwatcher wyjawiła swoje moce. Kusił ją, żeby zostawiła ,,nic niewartych" przyjaciół i poleciała go szukać. Jasnowidzka (ang. Clearsight) Jego partnerka (w jednej z dawnych, możliwych przyszłości), z którą mógł mieć sześcioro smocząt. Dał jej jeden z Sennych Wehikułów i pragnął władać z nią plemieniem Nocoskrzydłych. Darkstalker gorzko wspomina, że widziała wszystkie możliwe przyszłości, w których historia potoczyłaby się dobrze, ale zbyt bała się opcji, że jej ukochany zwróci się ku złu i ostatecznie uśpiła go bransoletą wykonaną przez Sążnia (ang. Fathom). Mimo tego, nocoskrzydły animus dalej ciepło ją wspomina i żałuje, że bezgranicznie jej ufał i nie wierzył, że mogła go ostatecznie zdradzić. Była jedną z dwóch osób, którym wyjawił, że przelał swoją moc do zwoju, żeby nie niepokoiła się o możliwe przyszłości, w których oszaleje. Ojciec Darkstalker'a Podczas koszmaru Moonwachter, smok z legend wspomina, że telepatii i jasnowidzenia nauczył go ojciec, którego nie wspominał miło. Nienawidził go na tyle, że zamordował go pewnym aspektem swojej mocy animusa, twierdząc, że uratował przed nim plemię. Sążeń (ang. Fathom) Dawny najlepszy przyjaciel Darkstalker'a, wysłany do Królestwa Nocy, żeby zaprzyjaźnić się z nim i nauczyć go ceny magii animusa. Nocoskrzydły podarował mu jeden z Sennych Wehikułów, żeby móc kontaktować się z nim bez względu na odległość. Fathom jako pierwszy zauważył niezdrową ambicję Darkstalker'a i przestrzegł go przed nadużywaniem mocy. Później, z powodu braku poprawy przyjaciela, stworzył zaczarowaną bransoletę i kazał Clearsight zapiąć ją nocoskrzydłemu animusowi, usypiając go na wiele wieków. Darkstalker, mimo tego, dalej ciepło go wspomina. Imię Mroczny Prześladowca jest dosłownym tłumaczeniem Darkstalker, chociaż kanonicznie nie zgadza się z rzeczywistością. Według tłumaczenia, wspomniany smok to mroczna, zła osoba prześladująca coś/kogoś, a jest to błędne. Według książek jego imię powinno brzmieć Prześladowca Mroku, ponieważ legendarny animus miał prześladować, atakować i pokonywać mrok. Pierwsze tłumaczenie wskazuje, że Darkstalker jest złym potworem, antagonistą, a drugie ukazuje go jako bohatera stojącego w świetle, rozpraszającego ciemność i niosącego nadzieję. Cytaty ,,Wygląda na to, że tak przedstawia mnie historia, ale pewnie tak to jest, kiedy się znika, zanim zdążysz przedstawić własną wersję wydarzeń i zostają tylko twoi wrogowie, żeby ją dokończyć. Albo, najwyraźniej, najlepsi przyjaciele, którzy stali się moimi wrogami." - Darkstalker mówiący Moonwatcher, że nie jest potworem (str.123, ,,Przebudzenie Pełni") ,,Powiedziałbym, że to nie tyle ,, ile ,". - Darkstalker prostujący poprzednią wypowiedź Moonwatcher (str.164, ,,Przebudzenie Pełni") Umiejętności Potężna telepatia i jasnowidzenie (potrafi zobaczyć wszystkie możliwe przyszłości). Jest silnym animusem. Zaklęte przedmioty: * Senne Wehikuły - możliwość kontaktu ze śpiącymi smokami * Zwój Darkstalker'a - cokolwiek zapisanego w tym zwoju urzeczywistnia się. Proroctwa: * Brak Ciekawostki * Był pierwszym z animusów w Królestwie Nocy, więc Wyrwigłaz i Słonko są z nim spokrewnieni. * To on jest twórcą Sennych Wehikułów * Jest pierwszym i jedynym nieśmiertelnym smokiem jak do tej pory w serii. * A także pierwszym, który wpadł na pomysł przelania swojej mocy do przedmiotu. Galeria Kategoria:Animusy Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Nocoskrzydłe Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Smoki ze specjalnymi zdolnościami Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Żywi